mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spring
Spring is a Season 3 episode of The Mr. Men Show. Plots Mr. Tall, Mr. Strong and Miss Calamity's Plot: Mr. Tall introduces Mr. Strong and Miss Calamity to a bowl of lucky nuts from the Middle East. Mr. Strong cracks the nuts too hard, sending the nuts flying and landed on Miss Calamity. Hilarity ensues when Mr. Tall tries to help Mr. Strong put the nuts into the bowl, but ends up by Miss Calamity covered in nuts instead. Miss Magic's Plot: Miss Magic advertises a wand that can make spring come faster. However, the wand turns Miss Scary's venus flytrap into a bee shaped flower and Miss Whoops' spring towel into a doll. Mr. Nervous, Mr. Lucky, Mr. Happy and Mr. Bump's Plot: Four Mr. Men are playing baseball at the Dillydale park. Mr. Nervous is the pitcher, Mr. Bump is the batter, Mr. Lucky is the slugger and the outfielder and Mr. Happy is the coach. Everything turns out wrong. Mr. Nervous accidentally swings the baseball right to Mr. Bump, causing him to yelp. However, Mr. Nervous made it to first base. When it was Mr. Lucky's turn, the ball heads out of the park. The players tried to catch the ball and ends up making a home run, only to be buried in a pile. Mr. Noisy, Mr. Messy and Mr. Fussy's Plot: Mr. Fussy tries to paint a picture of Mr. Messy and Mr. Noisy, but they couldn't stay still. Mr. Fussy's picture is a huge mess. Quotes Mr. Happy: Mr. Nervous, you be the pitcher. Mr. Nervous: All right, Mr. Happy. But what if I can't do it right? I'll going to be bad at pitching the ball. Mr. Happy: Don't worry, it's only a game. Mr. Lucky, you take the outfield. Mr. Lucky: What? Why not I be a the slugger? Mr. Happy: You can be the slugger later. Mr. Bump, you bat first. Mr. Bump: Uh, Mr. Happy? I don't think I can do this. Mr. Happy: It's not so bad. Of course you can do it. Batter up! Mr. Nervous: Ok, here goes. (sound effect: ball crack) Mr. Bump: Gah! Mr. Nervous: Oh, sorry, Mr. Bump. This is the end! I can't do this! Mr. Happy: No, Mr. Nervous, you did it! Run! Mr. Nervous: Gah! Mr. Happy: See, you made it to first base! Mr. Lucky, your turn! Mr. Lucky: My turn to a what, Mr. Happy? Mr. Happy: You're still the outfielder. But now you can be the slugger. You're at bat next! Mr. Lucky: Hahaha! I'll make a pretty a good slugger! Mr. Nervous: Ahh! Mr. Lucky, the ball is heading out of the park! Mr. Lucky: Oh no! I wasn't expecting a that! Mr. Happy: Whoa ho! Get the ball, guys! All grunting. Mr. Bump: I got it! Mr. Lucky: No, I got a it! Mr. Bump: Ow! Mr. Nervous: Oh, geez! Mr. Lucky: Santa Maria! Mr. Happy: Ooh, that's gotta hurt! Mr. Lucky: (sighs) Heh, I got a it! Mr. Happy: Wonderful, Mr. Lucky! Mr. Lucky: I'm so lucky that hurts! Mr. Bump: You're telling me! We all got piled up! Mr. Happy: But, look, you all made it home! It's a home run! Mr. Nervous: Home run? Mr. Happy: Exactly! Mr. Bump: Piled up in a home run. Now that's what I call disaster. Mr. Lucky: (face palm) It still a hurts.